


Case of Deficiency

by KaylaShay, kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/kaylashay81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though he was considered deficient, he was determined to succeed at life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Case of Deficiency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LustyLadyJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustyLadyJane/gifts).



> **Rating** : FR13  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not Bellesario or CBS, so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Genre** : Pre-Threesome  
>  **Pairings** : Gibbs/DiNozzo/Abby  
>  **Warnings** : AU  
>  **Word Count** : 1,213  
>  **Beta** : azraelz_angel  
>  **Written For** : jagfanlj's Superpower!AU Request for the [Lucky 13 - The AU Prompt Meme](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/177782.html)

While other kids his age were taking the standard _What to Do With Your Powers Now that You Have Them_ classes, he had been stuck in _How to Succeed in Life without Powers_ classes with a handful of other kids that all suffered either a mental or physical handicap that prevented their powers from coming online. He knew in his heart that he wasn't supposed to be there, but there was nothing he could do about it.

His father had claimed that he was just a late bloomer when his tenth birthday came and went with nothing to show for it. After all, the DiNozzos had a long line of men with the power of charm. By the time he reached twelve, his father disowned him and packed him off to a boarding school that specialized in "deficient" children. From that point on, he was fighting an uphill battle.

College was a struggle to prove himself. He found a frat that would take him on, but he was more of a mascot than an actual brother. They'd given him the pledge name Def Boy and he had accepted it grudgingly in order to belong somewhere other than working some fast food place with the other deficients of the world.

When he applied at the Police Academy, the admissions people just laughed at him and told him he didn't need a badge to push papers or a broom around the station. He had figured they would turn him away, but instead, some politician looking to make a name for himself pushed through some Anti-Discrimination Laws in favor of deficients and he received a stamp of approval.

Making it through training had been a challenge when the other guys had super speed, super strength... super everything. Despite everything, he finished in the top five of the class and wore his badge with pride.

The laws may have gotten his foot in the door, but it didn't change the attitudes of the people around him. He only stayed a few years at any one place before moving on because he wasn't going to advance any further. It was frustrating.

When he reached Baltimore, things were going a bit better. The city had always been considered deficient-friendly and he had even been given a detective's shield and a partner. He even found a woman who wanted more than just a one night walk on the wild side with a deficient. Wendy was beautiful and her abilities to speed read and retain vast amounts of data registered at a seven on the scale.

Then it all went to hell. Danny was dirty along with others he didn't know about. Wendy had called it quits, saying she had started thinking about kids and what would happen if he were to pass his deficiency on to them.

The only shining light came in the form of a federal agent named Leroy Jethro Gibbs. For some reason, the man wanted him on his team and he had no idea why. He had done his own digging on Gibbs and according to the Power Registry he was a ten with multiple powers. People like that didn't associate with deficients like him.

Once he was at NCIS, he was shown the ropes by Pacci. He was one of a few agents that gave support to Gibbs as he was currently a man without a team. Apparently, the Director had decided that letting Gibbs build his own was the easiest way to work with the ten. The strangest meeting had been with the medical examiner Ducky who was able to talk to the dead. Unfortunately, the dead never remembered their last day of life and were generally not forthcoming with other secrets, but occasionally it did help.

Then came Abby. She was a black clad whirlwind and another ten. Between Gibbs, Ducky and now Abby, NCIS was crawling with tens. He was feeling decidedly out numbered. Like Gibbs, Abby had multiple powers and they all seemed to be in overdrive. Pacci had told him that her ability to multitask and low need for sleep was what had secured her position at NCIS. She was the only lab tech for the entire agency and it saved them a ton of money on staffing.

For some reason, despite Pacci's assurance that Abby liked everyone, she didn't like him. Every time he was sent to the lab, he could hear her muttering under her breath about Gibbs preferring deficients to normal people and how unfair it was that he never noticed her the way he was noticing the new guy.

He thought back over all his interactions with Gibbs and didn't see the man as being interested in him in any fashion. While he was definitely interested in Gibbs (and Abby for that matter), Gibbs did nothing but growl and head slap him. In fact, he needed to point out to Gibbs that a man with a super strength power rated ten shouldn't be slapping a deficient on the head. But he figured that conversation wouldn't end well.

It came as a complete shock to him when one week after he started at NCIS, Gibbs invited both him and Abby over to his house. Abby seemed just as confused as he was about the situation. Especially when Gibbs reached out and placed a hand on each of their heads.

His head exploded with images of a future; a future of fighting crime next to Gibbs and then coming home at night to both Gibbs and Abby. There were kids, grandkids and so much more that he collapsed to the floor gasping as the connection broke and with in the visions.

What happened next was indescribable. It was like a dam inside him had broken and he could see colors swirling around everything. Gibbs was bathed in a pure white light with a red knot buried in his center. Abby's blacks were flowing around her like the skirts she twirled around in. He looked at his own hand and saw greens gaining in intensity. When he looked back up, he could see tendrils from each of them joining and wrapping around each other, binding them together.

Then he noticed that he could see better than ever before. He could make out the grains in the wood floor, he could see the skin pores on Gibbs' arm. Everything was crisp and bright. It was overwhelming until Gibbs' white swirled hand reach over and clasped his shoulder.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"You ever hear the legend of soulmates?"

He shook his head, but Abby spoke up, looking at both of them in awe.

"Legend was that people with extraordinary powers didn't get their powers until they met their soulmate. Otherwise, they wouldn't be able to handle the magnitude of their powers and it would kill them."

"And sometimes," Gibbs continued, "those powers were so go great it would take two other souls to anchor that person. Me and Abby are your anchors, Tony."

"Soulmates," Abby added as she placed a hand on his other shoulder.

Then it finally hit him and he shouted out, "I'm not deficient anymore!"

"Never were, DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he slapped him on the back of the head and to his surprise, it didn't hurt.


End file.
